Two Steps Forwards Three Steps Back
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Ok, I've got my life all planned out...Wait...What the hell, I'm back at square one. In the streets of Ikebukuro, nothing goes your way. No matter what you do, you'll always end up back where you started. Durarara remake.
1. Prologue

jc: alrighty, guess wht! im alive! haha! its a f*cking miracle!

cinna: ik, we've been like inactive for a few weeks

jc: anyways, this time ive done somethin completely different, im actually posting the entier series in one shot

cinna:...wow tht is new

jc: yes because to celebrate SEASON F*CKING 2 OF DURARARA! AFTER 4 YEARS! WHOO! man this year i just feel is like the year of the season two's for animes

cinna: agreed

jc: wait...if after 4 years, they make a season two of Durarara...Should I keep my hopes up for ouran season 2?

cinna: lets not get wild now, start the godamn story already

jc: right! *ahem* note, this may leave you guys flipping tables etc, other than tht enjoy!

* * *

"Hello? Hm? Oh yeah, I arrived in Ikebukuro just like 5 minutes ago, what great timing!" A tall female wearing a black suit leans against the pillar as she continues her phone call.

"Yeah, it's a great transfer. Especially with the huge crime rate here," She inspects her nails while looking around.

"No, it's not a huge problem, tell the boss that I don't mind and can handle myself perfectly well. Besides, my lil' bro was planning on coming here so it's a perfect opportunity!" She looks down at the boy next to her and ruffled his hair playfully.

"I know, being a lawyer is going to be hard in these streets but hey, that's why I got a gun license," She chuckles.

"Alright, I need to get going. I'll talk to you later, bye sweetie~" She coos before hanging up while the boy sighs.

"Rika, you realize that the entire world just overheard your conversation, right?"

"Oh Mikado, stop being such a party pooper. Live wildly, without any fear!" Rika hugs the younger boy playfully before standing up and tying her long, wavy, mahogany red hair into a loose bun. Checking her watch, she looks around.

"When is your friend going to be here anyways?"

"Riiika-chan~"

"Speak of the devil," She turns around and looks at Kida.

"Well, would you look at that. You've grown up quite well, Kida," She grins at him. Mikado and Masaomi catch up for a while before they start walking around Ikebukuro.

"Wow, I haven't seen you for a few years, and yet you've become this beautiful," Kida winks at Rika and she just laughs heartily, roughly tousling Masaomi's hair.

"It's not nice to make fun of your elders," Rika jokes, playfully punching Kida as they exchanged retorts.

After meeting all sorts of different people and receiving some helpful advice from Kida, it was time to part ways.

"Well, I don't know about you kids, but I gotta hit the bed," Rika yawns.

"Eh? But it's only 8pm," Kida whines.

"Sorry, older people need more rest you know, we can't keep up with you young ones as well as we could before," She grins cheekily earning a laugh from Masaomi.

"Alright, are you okay on your own?" He asks.

"Yeah, I bought a condo just over there," She points at a tall building.

"Oh, are you not living with Mikado?" Kida looks surprised.

"Naw, being a lawyer, it might be a bit too dangerous for Mikado to be seen with me, especially in Ikebukuro," She pats Mikado on the head as he groans in aggravation.

"I'm not a child anymore Rika, you can stop doing that," Mikado grumbles earning a laugh from Rika.

"Well, I've got cases to solve and men to kill. See ya~" With that, Rika prances away.

"…Man, she's as lively as ever huh? You guys are like the total opposite!" Kida grins at Mikado who rubs the back of his head while laughing.

"Well, we aren't blood related after all so it makes sense,"

* * *

On the balcony, Rika takes out a cigarette and lights it. She slowly puffs out clouds of smoke as she looks at the streets below her, the city lights reflecting off her silvery blue tinted eyes.

"Ikebukuro, huh?" Mumbling she stubs out the cigarette.

"150 nights, 149 days," She sighs, gazing blankly out at the shining lights.

"I wonder what will happen to me this time…" She flips open her cell phone to continue her online chat only to see a new reply.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"


	2. Night 1

Making her way home, Rika gets off the subway and takes out her cell phone.

"Hey honey, how's home?" She speaks with a smile.

"Naw, what's a hot single 22 year old like me gonna do in a place like Ikebukuro," She laughs.

"Kidding, kidding, sheesh, lighten up would ya?" She pouts, crossing a street and turning into an alleyway.

"Yeah, I'm almost home now," Rika stops and folds her arms.

"Tsukino Rika," A bunch of thugs come out. She glances behind her and rolls her eyes.

"Looks like you received our message," The guy smiles.

"Yeah, sorry babe, I'm about to go through a underground tunnel…Yeah, I know, they've got those underground tunnel things for walking, yeah sorry, losing you, bye hun~" Snapping her cell phone shut, she takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

"What do you scum want?" She sighs, clearly irritated.

"We don't want anything much, just for you to come with us for a…" He glances at his companions.

"WHILE!" They all strike at her and next thing Rika sees is black.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she realizes she's on a roof.

"…Well then, that turned out better than expected," She stands up and dusts herself off and doesn't notice someone coming out of the shadows.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I happen to be your savior," A man wearing black comes out to greet Rika with a friendly smile. Rika looks at the man uninterestedly before returning to her clothes.

"Aw man, Jonathan's going to kill me when he finds out that the bracelet he gave me was ruined…Or was it David that gave it to me…Or was it Daichi…" She grumbles before turning to the man.

"Hello, nice to meet you too. And considering the possibilities, you are most definitely not my savior," Rika folds her arms.

"Oh? And how did you deduct that?" The man raises an eyebrow.

"Well one, you would have taken me to a safer area than this…Dump," Rika glances around the vacant rooftop.

"Two, you wouldn't have been hiding like a creep in those shadows," She glances at where the man had come out.

"And last but certainly the least, Are you not the infamous Orihara Izaya?"

"The one and only, at your service," He does a mock bow when Rika starts to laugh. He looks at her in amusement, intrigued by what she finds so entertaining.

"Oh, oh, I'm really, really sorry!" Rika holds her stomach trying to contain her laughter.

"I just didn't expect Orihara Izaya to be so thin and frail and funny looking! Is this some kind of joke?! Aha!" Rika wipes away a tear when suddenly a razor is held to her throat and Izaya is right next to her.

"A joke? Hah! This is THE Orihara Izaya!" His voice resonates on the roof and Rika just smiles as she feels blood starting to drip down her throat.

"I know exactly who you are. A manipulator, a monster, someone who pretends to play God when deep down inside them, they secretly know that you are just. Another. Human. Being," She whispers in his ear, pressing the tip of her pistol against his abdomen. They both back off and start to circle each other slowly.

"You are the type to say that you love all humans when the only thing you actually love is manipulating minds and satisfying your own twisted fantasies…Pervert," Rika's eyes seem to glow in the dim lighting.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Izaya raises an eyebrow.

"It's a little thing I like to call, experience," Rika replies bluntly.

"Interesting," Izaya eyes her amused.

"Orihara Izaya the informant, age 23. Uses a razor and loves to play around with human emotions like they are objects. Favorite hobby is human observation," Rika recites as if they were lines in a play.

"Well it's clear that someone's done their homework," Izaya compliments mockingly.

"Of course, it is only natural for a lawyer to analyze every single threat in the area they are in," Rika shrugs her shoulder.

"Oh? So you consider me as a threat? Why would you?" Izaya asks purposefully.

"Why would I not?" Rika counters.

"Hmph, you came with that child, Mikado was it? You're not siblings are you?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Rika announces with a false happy tone.

"You were abandoned as a child and had suicidal thoughts but never had the guts to carry through with them because you were a coward. Thinking things like that to get attention when really, no one could care less about you," Rika's cocky smile slowly starts to fade into a sad and depressing aura. Izaya smiles triumphantly at Rika's change of mood when suddenly she cracks out laughing.

"Oh dear lord! You fell for an act as simple as that!" Rika clutches her sides and continues to laugh. Izaya has a look of surprise for a second before smirking again.

"But it is true is it not?" Rika stops laughing and starts walking over towards the ledge with a blank look on her face.

"…Yeah…I guess…I don't know why I didn't do this before…But I guess this is a perfect opportunity to…" Rika stands at the ledge and her arms are spread out and she is leaning back. Izaya watches in anticipation when Rika finally falls off the ledge. He laughs in satisfaction and begins to walk away when he hears a clicking of heels and a satisfied sigh. Izaya rushes over to look over the ledge to see a wire slinking into her belt.

"Always be prepared when you're in streets such as Ikebukuro," She flips out her cell phone and dials a number.

"See you later alligator~" Rika winks at Izaya before walking off.

"Hey Freddie! How's it going without me?" She coos into the phone as Izaya watches her leave.

"Hm…She certainly is interesting,"

* * *

The next day, Rika goes out to a salon and leaves with a short bob, but still the same wavy, mahogany hair. Popping a piece of gum into her mouth she walks by an alleyway and pauses. She turns her head to see Izaya laughing maniacally while stomping on a cell phone. Rika then looks ahead and continues to walk on.

"That's a lawsuit right there," She comments blowing a bubble before going on. Continuing to walk along the streets she pauses yet again to stare at a naked man on the floor twitching in pain.

"…" Blowing another bubble she looks down the street and sees a gang surrounding some people.

"…Not my problem," She shrugs and continues along.

"Besides…Mikado couldn't be involved with that right? ...Right?"


	3. Day 45

"Making my way downtown, tripping down the stairs, and hospital bound~" Rika hums lightly.

"I thought it was, 'walking past, faces past, and I'm home bound'," Izaya suddenly pops up next to Rika who sighs, irritated by his sudden presence.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just enjoying your company," He then glances back.

"Bullshit, if you're gonna lie, make it sound real please, and why do you keep looking back? Are you in some kind of rush-"

"I-zaaa-yaaa-kuuun," A voice cooed along with a noise of something being ripped from the ground accompanying it. Rika slowly starts to look behind her.

"Well, got to run!" Izaya laughs before breaking into a run.

"Wait! Where-F*CK!" Rika cusses when a flying stop sign hits her in the face. The man runs over to her, crouching down to make sure she was alive and breathing when a fist comes up and socks him across the face.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you! Chucking random stop signs at people! How the f*ck am I supposed to show up at work looking like an F*CKING EGGPLANT!" Rika screams angrily at the man.

"Ah?! It's your fault for being in the way! I was aiming for that flea and because of you, he got away!" The man counters, now pissed because she punched him.

"…Flea?"

"Orihara Izaya,"

"…Well what a coincidence, I happen to despise him as well," Rika looks slightly surprised but then extends her hand.

"Tsukino Rika, Lawyer," She introduces herself.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," He shakes her hand hesitantly.

"Shizuo-kun!? Aw man! What a great ally to have. We are going to be the best of friends, man," Rika smiles and Shizuo nods back suspiciously.

* * *

"Well, then, I can't go to work looking like this," Rika sighs while closing her makeup mirror.

"Guess I'll have to call in sick," She then dials a number on her cell.

"You don't look that bad you know," Shizuo grumbles as Rika had made him treat her for lunch.

"Hm, this bruise isn't going to be healing any time soon though," Rika grins before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Rika?" A man calls out to her and she glances over before rolling her eyes.

"Not this bum again," She sighs before standing up.

"It is you!" The man lit up at the sight of her.

"Look, it was a one night thing. We both agreed to that, so leave me alone you creep!" Rika crosses her arms.

"But I can't! I can't stop thinking of you-" The man is cut off at the sight of Shizuo glaring at him.

"Hm?" Rika looks behind her and then grins wolfishly.

"Oh, unless you wanna deal with him, I suggest you leave and not come in contact with me again," Rika smiles sweetly and the man scurries off in defeat. Rika sits down again, running her fingers through her hair.

"Who was that?" Shizuo questions.

"Oh no one important, I think he was the CEO of Sony or something like that," Rika answers airily before biting into her burger.

"Besides, I don't need to worry bout him anymore thanks to you, onii-chan~" Rika grins while Shizuo irks.

* * *

"Thanks for the food~" Rika calls out from the distance, waving at Shizuo who was hunched over and grunting.

"…I'll take that as a 'you're welcome'," She smiles before walking in the opposite direction.

"Hello?" Rika flips open her phone to be greeted by a loud and gruff voice.

"Yo boss! Yeah, I took the day off, what's the big deal?" Rika says, holding the phone 30 cm away from her face.

"But you can't deny that ever since I was transferred into your branch, you've been receiving a lot more cases, not to mention winning a lot more too," Rika smirks at the pregnant pause and holds the cell phone next to her ear again.

"Hm? That's not why you called?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Slasher? What's that?" Rika slows down her walking pace.

"A killer? Me? Dead? Boss, please, who do you think I am? Anyways, the person you should be watching is yourself. You have to admit that you are at that age when you are confused and sometimes a bit out of it," Rika takes a seat on the bench to light up another cigarette.

"57 is totally old, you're like ancient ok?" Rika looks around the park to see kids playing and nothing really dangerous.

"Alright, ok, I'm fine, don't worry, I'm not that easy to kill, ta-ta~" Rika snaps her cell phone closed before her boss can say any more.

"Not that easy to kill huh?" Izaya appears in front of Rika who leisurely blows a puff of smoke into his face.

"I would appreciate it if you put out those cancer sticks," Rika sighs but complies and moves over for Izaya to sit down.

"Oh? Are you not going to kill me?" He raises an eyebrow and takes a seat.

"Not this time, I need some information," She turns to Izaya who then smirks and crosses his legs.

"Oh? And how would you repay me? My information doesn't come cheap you know," Izaya leans on his elbow, observing Rika's movements carefully.

"Hm…Depends on how much info you have and how accurate it is," Rika responds before pulling out a wallet from her purse.

"But, I'll trust you this time, how much for information on this Slasher?"

"Oh-ho? You interested in that case?" Izaya rubs his hands together.

"Well yeah, why else would I be doing this?" Rika rubs the bridge of her nose, irritated.

"Hm...How bout I make a deal,"

"A deal?"

"Yep, I don't do this often so it's our choice to accept it or now," After pondering this or a few minutes. Rika agrees.

"Alright, let's hear out your deal," Izaya then smiles crookedly and his eyes narrow.

"Excellent,"


	4. Night 46

"What? Why would you want info on me?" Rika fought the urge to light up another cigarette.

"Because, for some reason, whatever reason, you have no records, and that intrigues me,"

"Creep," Rika scoffs but ponders this for a while.

"Alright, but shall we go somewhere a bit more secluded?"

* * *

"Nice place you've got here," Izaya looks around the condominium.

"Thank you," Rika nods.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Izaya points at a photo frame with her and another man.

"Yup, we've been together for 6 years. His name is Kaoru," She grins while placing a tray of confectioneries and sweets along with coffee on the table before taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Help yourself," Rika gestures to the tray before loosening the first few buttons of her suit.

"Hm…Where to start…"

"Oh, quick question before I start with the entire life story," Rika puts up a hand as if she were in a classroom.

"How did you not know about me when you knew about my 'sad life' and how I was 'suicidal'?"

"Oh it was a guess, most people have lives like that," Izaya waves that away.

"Huh," Clearing her throat, Rika then lies down on the couch like it was a therapy session.

"Well, you not being able to find my records is normal, I wasn't born into society normally, it was more like in the alleyway so no one would know of my birth or existence. So I never got a record from the government at least, not officially. I don't even know what my actual birthday is," Closing her eyes, Rika continues to tell her tale.

"My mom was a cop, my dad was a drug addict/dealer, for some weird ass reason they got together and had a child known as moi," She pauses to yawn.

"But my dad eventually died from overdose of drugs and my mom left me after that. I was 12 when I started to have suicidal thoughts and went through depression. I took any pills I could find to suppress my depression and eventually I was taken in by Mikado's family,"

"I guess you can tell that we aren't related with the hair and eyes and all that," Rika laughs.

"But, even though I was part of the 'family', I wasn't exactly happy. Of course I appreciated their help and I do very much love them, I was still in misery. So I decided to become a lawyer and find my mom using connections," Rika then turns to face Izaya.

"I haven't found her since, is that enough info for ya?"

"Then how did you get a job? No, scratch that, how did you even go to school without a record?"

"Eh, I know a guy, took a lot of blackmailing, but I know a guy. As for school, you can go to school without giving any real source of ID, just forge one and you're in. I didn't start school until I was 16 mind you," She stares at Izaya.

"Alright, I've given you my share now pay up, tell me what you know about this Slasher," Izaya smirks at Rika's impatience.

"Gladly,"

* * *

"…Is that all you have on this Saika figure?" Rika scrunches her face up in thought.

"Would I lie to you?" Izaya mocks.

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it, now get out. I need to take a shower, so you can't be here, pervert," Rika starts to shoo Izaya out the door.

"Oh one last thing, what's your mom's name?" Izaya asks before Rika shoves him out the door.

"Fujihata Sayo," Rika says before slamming the door.

* * *

Rika finds herself having a smoke with Shizuo outside a bar a few days later.

"So that was Celty? The mysterious motorcycle rider?" Rika asks, watching as Celty rides off into the distance.

"Yes, seems like she took a liking to you," Shizuo replies.

"Wow…I'm so lucky!" Rika fist pumps the air.

"Anyways, shall we go in and discuss your problems?" Rika gestures towards the bar and they both walk in.

* * *

"Pffft! Ahahahaha!" Rika couldn't help but laugh at Shizuo's life story.

"Sorry, sorry, but, pfft! You're so funny! You and Izaya! I can imagine you just breaking every bone from raging too much!" Rika clutches her sides to prevent herself from laughing too much.

"I swear to God! I'm going to pee! Ahahaha!" Rika wipes away her tears before clearing her throat and facing Shizuo.

"I'm terribly sorry, please continue," She holds up both hands in a sign of peace and not wanting to get hit in the face with a stop sign…Again.

"Can I at least see a picture of you in high school?" Rika asks and he grudgingly pulls out a photo.

"D'aww, look at you, all delinquenty and ready to destroy the world. So kawaii~" Rika coos while teasing Shizuo.

"Tch," Shizuo looks away grunting.

"…Why aren't you afraid of me?" Shizuo suddenly asks.

"Huh?" Rika looks up in confusion.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Shizuo looks at his hand and shakes.

"…" Rika stares for a few seconds before smiling and patting him on the head.

"Give me a reason why I would be, everybody has their own quirks right?" Shizuo looks up to a grinning Rika.

"Anyways, continue with your story! Bartender! Another shot of whiskey!"

* * *

"Eh? So your younger brother is Hanejima Yuuhei?" Rika swirls her drinks.

"Yes,"

"Hm, never would have guessed that my kawaii little brother would be related to someone as famous as Yuuhei,"

"I'm older than you damnit!"

"Yeah, yeah, oh would you look at the time, it's time for my date!" Rika looks at her pretend watch.

"It's on me this time, thanks for telling me your story, it was a laugh I needed," Rika snickered before leaving a few bills on the counter and waving goodbye to Shizuo.

"Have a nice evening!" She calls out before prancing away.

"I don't like to be violent my ass," Rika chuckles once out of earshot.

"Shizuo is so f*cking kawaii," Rika starts to laugh even more.


	5. Day 69

Walking out of the Law firm, Rika stretches and walks along the road avoiding all the commotion.

"Not a single second in Ikebukuro is unlively," She sighs before popping a lollipop into her mouth.

"Well, as long as Mikado isn't involved, I couldn't care less-" The namesake boy runs by holding the hand of a girl with scars on her neck.

"Huh?" Rika stops walking and spins around.

"Mikado!?" Rika breaks into a sprint after Mikado when she passes by another familiar face and skids to a stop.

"Shizuo?" He turns around to face her, his hand and thighs had pens sticking through them.

"…" Looking behind her she sees Mikado enter a subway station.

"…" Looking back at Shizuo and his hand, before sighing.

"Come on, let's go fix you up," Rika pats Shizuo on the back lightly.

"I should buy a band-aid before I take it out," He comments.

"That won't be enough," Rika counters.

"Yeah you're right…Superglue would be better,"

"Are you crazy!?" Rika slaps his head.

* * *

"Geez, this is why your big sister is here," Rika huffs with hands on her hips as she finished cleaning and wrapping up Shizuo's wounds.

"I'm older than you-"

"Oh well the details don't matter!" Rika cuts him off.

"Do you like cake?" She doesn't wait for an answer, she just gives Shizuo the plate of sweets.

"You can use your hand right? Considering you were walking with pens in your muscle, I'm sure you can handle feeding yourself, I need to make a phone call now," Walking out onto her balcony, she dials a number and slides the door behind her shut.

"Hello?" A voice picks up. Smiling, Rika inhales a large breath.

"WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU DOING IN THAT MESS TODAY RYUGAMINE MIKADO!"

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU IDIOT! MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF THEY EVER FIND OUT!" From inside, Shizuo munches on his cake as he watches Rika rage through the siding window. He can't hear any sound, he just sees angry movements.

"….Fine…I forgive you,"

"Yeah, I know you're not a child anymore but I can't help it," Rika pouts.

"Ok, bye love you, stay out of trouble...Or at least try! Mwah~" Rika then shuts her phone and goes back into her apartment and stares at Shizuo eating cake.

"THAT F*CKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Rika flips her coffee table.

"Izaya's behind all of this isn't he? Ohohoho, when I see him he's going to get it," Rika twitches.

"…" Shizuo just watches, silently enjoying his cake.

* * *

The next day, Rika swings by Mikado's school to check up on him only to see two people harassing him and a girl.

"Oi!" Rika yells out catching all of their attention.

"R-Rika?!" Mikado stutters in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Rika said while walking up to the guy with weird Elvis hair.

"Damn, that's a blast from the past," Rika mumbles staring at the blonde's peculiar hairstyle.

"Ah?! What's an old hag like you got to do with this? You've got no authority over me," He retorts and then Mikado takes a few steps back, sweating like crazy as Rika starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Did you? Just call ME, an old hag?" Rika's laugh turns darker. She was right in front of the guy within another step.

"Let me tell you somethin pun-k," She emphasizes the 'k'.

"That's my little brother right there and I work with the law. So why don't you and your little whore get out of here before something happens to you physically, mentally, and financially," Rika threatens and the thug freezes at the feeling of a gun digging into his ribs.

"R-Rika!" Mikado tries to pry her off with no avail.

"You'd be lucky to score someone as sexy as me," She whispers before spinning him around and letting Celty kick him followed by Izaya jumping on him.

"What are you doing here?" Rika sighs irritably at the sight of Izaya but doesn't wait for his reply.

"Are you ok Mikado? Good thing I was here," Rika turns her attention to Mikado and rubs her face against his.

"Huh? Who's this? Is this your girlfriend~ Oh you're so cute!" Rika fawns over Anri who looks awkwardly at Mikado.

"She has a nice bust too~" Rika teases sticking her tongue out.

"R-Rika!" Mikado flushes red in embarrassment.

"Well, Ryugamine Mikado, I was hiding and waiting by the school gates for you," Izaya suddenly pipes up. Rika stares at him blankly,

"…Creep,"

"Oh! I just remembered something I need to do! I'm sorry Sonohara-san!" Mikado then walks off in a robotic fashion.

"Ah! Mikado! Wait up!" Rika chases after him along with Celty and Izaya. They walk until Mikado stops within a tunnel and requests that they talk there, that's when Izaya's phone started to ring and he smirked.

"My business can wait until later, she can too," Izaya grabs Rika by the collar of her suit and started walking out of the tunnel.

"H-Hey! Wait! Mikado!" Rika anime cries as she is lugged away by Izaya.

* * *

"You're too sly you know that? Pretending to be on your phone," Rika pouts at Izaya as they watch Celty and Mikado talk, Izaya just smiles eerily.

"You act so motherly to him and Shizu-chan, is it to make up for your lack of motherhood as a child," Izaya mocks and Rika shrugs.

"Maybe, maybe not, not sure," Rika flips her short hair and inspects her nails.

"You do know who Ryugamine is right?" Izaya suddenly said in a lower tone making Rika sigh.

"Of course I do, who do you think I am,"

"Then why the hell are you so protective?" Izaya counters.

"…I just don't want him to grow up so fast, I want him to enjoy life before the complicated things are hurled towards him…Well, that's all I'm saying to you, I'm fighting the urge to shoot your brains out, it's because of you and your stupid, creeper ways that Mikado got caught up in all that drama yesterday," Rika scowls. Izaya just laughs.

"Quite the deductive one aren't you,"

"Probably having sick fantasies as well….Pervert. Why can't you just get rid of your sexual urges like a normal man, there's something called masturbation you know?" Rika lit a cigarette.

"At least I'm not a prostitute or a cheater," Izaya stares at Rika for her reaction. She just blows out some smoke.

"Point taken…You're still a freak though,"

* * *

They all follow Mikado to his house and Rika whistles.

"What a dump,"

"You could have got him a better place," Celty types and Rika shrugs.

"Parents didn't want me using my money

* * *

"…Hey, isn't Mikado taking a tad bit too long in there?" Rika starts to tap her foot impatiently.

"…" Celty is staring at a van just outside the building. Going into panic attack, Rika grabs Izaya by the collar and shoves him at the door.

"Open. The. F*cking. Door!" Rika screams and the door busts down only for her to see the culprits escaping through the window.

"Mikado! Are you ok?!" Rika quickly goes and checks Mikado for any sort of injuries.

"Damnit, scream when you're in trouble!" Rika scolds.

* * *

Izaya, Celty, and Rika just watch as Mikado opens his computer and access the dollars group network.

"…It's decided, I'm getting you a laptop for Christmas,"

"Rika…." Mikado mumbles causing her attention to turn to him.

"Hm?"

"…Could you do me a favor please?


	6. Night 71

Hiding behind a pillar, Rika watches as Namie and Mikado talk. She has microphones set, recording their entire conversation and pistol in hand just in case. Once Mikado had sent out the text, Rika made her move, she walked out from the shadows and behind Mikado.

"Give it up Yagiri-san, it's over," Rika closes her own cell phone and pulls out a recorder. Speechless, Namie takes a step back into the crowd who surrounds her and stares at her.

"Run," Rika whispers into Mikado's ear who then nods.

"Yagiri-san! I suggest you submit your resignation form soon because I'll be sending this into my law firm now," Rika waves the recorder in the air.

"The Yagiri Pharmacy is history,"

* * *

"MIKADO!" Rika sprints and jump kicks Yagiri Seiji in the head.

"Are you ok?!" Rika hugs Mikado protectively into her chest.

"I'm fine Rika," His voice responds muffled.

"Good," She sighs in relief before releasing him from her death grip.

"I'm just going to buy us a few drinks,"

* * *

Humming, Rika comes back to seeing Izaya talking to Mikado. He spots her and then runs towards her.

"What the hell are you do-" Rika is cut off with Izaya pushing her against a wall, seconds later a mailbox came flying by.

"Now you owe me for saving your life," He smirks before making a run.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rika throw the drink at Izaya who catches it and yells a 'thank you'. Taking out her pistol, she loads it and aims.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to totally kill him this time!"

"R-Rika! Stop!" Mikado cowers as he tries to calm her down.

* * *

"Well, I'll be going now, you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?" Rika asks worriedly at the door of Mikado's home.

"Rika for the last time! I'm a not a child anymore!" Mikado huffs while Rika giggles.

"I know…" She pats his head softly before hopping down the stairs.

"See you around~" Making a turn to the main street, Rika called a cab to downtown of Ikebukuro. Climbing out, she stretches while checking the time.

"I need a new pair of heels…" Rika mumbles while staring at her worn out high heels from running around.

"Would these work?" Someone said. Whipping around her, her eyes widen in surprise.

"K-Kaoru!?"

* * *

"Man, you should have told me that you'd be in town! I would have put on a dress and all!" Rika exclaims while sipping her cocktail.

"Is it wrong for me to want to surprise my girlfriend," He grins wolfishly.

"Besides, I think you look best in your suit," Rika giggles.

"Oh stop it you. Flattery won't get you anywhere,"

"So, how's Ikebukuro for you?" He asks and Rika crosses her legs, showing off the new shoes she had just received.

"I'm doing just great as you can see!" After chattering for a bit, Rika suggests,

"Hey, why don't I take the day off tomorrow and show you around?"

"Oh no! I couldn't have you take off work for me!" He shakes his head around wildly.

"You're so kawaii~ But you shouldn't worry, my boss is used to it," Rika waves airily as she drinks her 5th cocktail. Kaoru frowns.

"That's a bad habit you shouldn't get into,"

"You've known me for exactly 6 years, we've dated for exactly 6 years, you should know by now that I do things my way and get away with it," Rika glances at him knowingly.

"You always did skip class in high school, it's a wonder how you became a lawyer," Kaoru sighs and Rika punches him playfully.

"You were always the silent, playing it safe kind of guy. Come on! Live life! Sometimes I wonder how I fell for someone as boring as you," Rika pouts before giggling.

"Then it's decided! Tomorrow we go out on a date!" Rika exclaims before Kaoru could come up with a retort.

"But-"

"Bye sweetie~" Rika winks before running out the bar. Sighing in contentment, Rika slows down in walking and puts a hand on her chest.

"…That's weird…I'm not as giddy as I thought I would be…"

* * *

The next night, Rika was standing next to a crosswalk waiting for Kaoru. He had convinced her to have the date at night so she could go to work in the day.

"Where is he? He's late," Rika pouts.

"And to think I dressed for him today too…" Rika looks down at her dress.

"Not that cute, more businesslike, but it was the best one I had…" Rika mumbles to herself.

"Oh? All dressed up today?" She sighs at the familiar voice.

"Shut up, you're ruining my good mood," Rika groans at the sight of Izaya.

"You're such a creep," She completely ignores Izaya and flips open her phone.

"I would stomp on your cell phone but I got bored of that hobby a month ago," Izaya shrugs while slinking right in front of Rika.

"I would've sued you for that along with other things," Rika retorts.

"Oh? And what about Yagiri Pharmacy, I thought you were going to shut it down," Izaya mocks.

"I have too many other more important cases to get through, Yagiri can wait," Rika rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Is that really the reason? Or are you just overwhelmed?" Izaya steps on closer to Rika.

"Maybe you should stop acting so carefree," He whispers into her ear.

"Stop doing that you creep, you're going to ruin my mood," She scowls throwing out a fist making him back off.

"Oh would you look at that? Isn't that Fujihata Sayo?" Izaya calls out loud and Rika whips around to see an old lady staring at Izaya weirdly.

"No...It couldn't be…" Rika stares at the woman who was slowly getting farther and farther away.

"Why don't you go and find out," Izaya lures her. Rika took the bait and starts running after the woman.

"Fujihata Sayo! Stop right there!" Rika commands.

The woman turns around and her eyes widen at the sight of Rika running towards her.


	7. Night 73

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The woman screams before breaking into a run.

"What the hell?!" Rika growls before continuing her pursuit into an alley.

"Wait! Mom!" Rika cries out desparately when suddenly a shadow with red eyes appears in front of Rika stopping her in her tracks. The mysterious figure strikes to attack Rika who just barely dodges.

"I don't have time for you!" Rika screams angrily taking the intruder by the wrist and flipping her into a pile of garbage.

"Wait! Fujihata Sayo!" Rika continues to chase after her own mother. After another 5 minutes of running, Rika finally corners the woman into a wall.

"…Mom…Is that you?"

"I don't know who the hell you are! You're a debt collector aren't you? I told you I'd pay by the end of the week, just leave me alone!" The woman screamed.

"Mom calm down! It's me, Rika!"

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, I've never seen you in my life,"

"But-"

"Look I once had a daughter and I know my husband died from drugs leaving me in debt. But my daughter died after her father had died. Looking at the way you're dressed, you're a debt collector blackmailing me!"

"..How could you say that?! You left me out to die and yet you deny it!? Why-!?" Rika stops her strings of screams when she realizes a knife is sticking out of her lower abdomen. Turning around she sees the same shadow from the alleyway. Pulling the knife out, the slasher disappears. The woman took this chance to run as Rika falls to the ground in pain.

"Stop leaving me behind damnit!" She cries holding out a hand as the woman grows smaller and smaller in her blurred vision.

"_You're always leaving me behind…"_

* * *

Rika wakes up the next day to find herself in the hospital. Looking under her shirt, she sees bandages before remembering what had happened. Curling up into a ball, Rika starts to tremble. Not in fear or agony, but in rage. Suddenly her cell phone beeps on the table next to her. She opens it to find a text from Kaoru.

'Sorry I couldn't make it, I had to go back to town for urgent business, hope you didn't get into too much trouble!'

"Go f*ck yourself," Rika grumbles at the phone before throwing it away.

"…This is definitely Izaya's doing…"

* * *

"Going to see him now," Rika hums once she's released from the hospital. She makes it all the way to the building where Izaya resides. She enters and after many doors and keys and locks, she finally gets to him. There, she sees Izaya sitting in his chair smirking at her as if he was just waiting for her to arrive.

"Well? How did your little reunion go?" He smiles sinisterly.

"It didn't go quite as expected," Rika shrugs before smiling and sitting up on his desk.

"Is this why you wanted to know what my mother's name was the last time we had a decent talk?" Rika cocks her head slightly at Izaya's sly smirk.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about!" He starts to laugh before Rika leans in and whispers.

"Thank you," Smiling in triumph, she hops off his desk and makes her way out the door.

"Toodles~" She waves slightly before exiting leaving Izaya alone in his room to think.

"What an interesting human reaction," He starts to chuckle and that chuckle turns into something more maddening.

"You may just be my favorite human indeed!" He laughs psychotically. Namie walks in to see Izaya laughing uncontrollably. Her facial stays the same as she turns around and walks out of the room.

* * *

"You alright?" Shizuo asks Rika as they are in the park and inhales a large breath of smoke.

"Yeah, they told me I should stop smoking for now but hey, living on the wild side," Rika shrugs and crosses her arms as she told Shizuo what had happened.

"That flea," He growls while snapping his cigarette.

"Shizuo, if you're going to be breaking my cigarettes, you need to pay for them at least," Rika sighs but then smiles.

"It's ok, come on, let's go take a walk around, cool your head," Rika pulls on his arm and they start to walk around.

"I would tell you to be careful because of this slasher/saika thing but considering it's you, I don't think you'll have a problem,"

"Yeah, I'll kill him," Shizuo starts to bounce and Rika sighs.

"Why are you so cute?" Rika sighs wiggling around in awe before laughing. She threw cigarette on the ground before stepping on it lightly. Shoving her hands into her pockets she looks up into the night sky.

"I wonder where mom is now?" Rika mumbles out loud.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry! It's nothing! Really!"

"Damn, now I'm pissed off," Shizuo grunts before stalking off.

"W-What?! Where are you going! Shizuo!"

* * *

"…Are seriously coming here…Just to punch him," Rika holds her head in aggravation as they stand in front of Izaya's building.

"Izaayaaa-kuuun, let's plaaaay," Shizuo walks into the building.

"…I'm staying outside then," Rika leans against the wall when suddenly Izaya comes out and flings his razor out, almost cutting Rika.

"Woah there! Watch where you swing that thing!" Rika stares at a lock of her air on the ground that was cut off.

"Oh, you're here too?" Izaya raises a brow.

"I was with Shizuo until he got pissed and wanted to punch you," Rika explains before widening her eyes at the sight of Shizuo pulling out a metal beam from the ground.

"Seriously?" Both Izaya and Rika said simultaneously. Rika backs off for Shizuo to hit Izaya when suddenly Celty appears and stops them. Shizuo then hops onto Celty's motorcycle and they ride away.

"Seriously, how is an idiot like him so smart," Izaya scoffs.

"Because he's so f*cking kawaii," Rika responds.

"But that's exactly why I hate him," He smiles eerily and Rika stares at him weirdly.

"Because he's cute?!"

* * *

"Shizuo!" Rika yells when she finally finds him. Which was on the ground laughing madly with an entire crowd around him shaking in fear.

"Shizuo?" She takes a step back.

"It finally did what I wanted it to do!" He laughs while shaking a fist in the air.

"…Come on, let's go," Rika sighs before putting a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"Good job,"


	8. Day 108

"Really?! Oh my god! Congratulations!" Rika squeals into her cell phone.

"Sweetheart, I'm saying that from the bottom of my heart, you finally got promoted!" Rika inspects her nails.

"Darling, Kaiji, look, I'm happy for you, why are you being so stingy?"

"Hm? David? Oh yeah, him, he was a passing fling," Rika sits down on a bench and crosses her legs.

"Kaiji, sweetheart, you knew perfectly well on what kind of person I am yet you still decided to get with me, I gave you the chance to walk away, yet you still came to me," Rika yawns.

"Well, you've already shook hands with the devil, consider our relationship gone, don't be surprised when you're broke and in debt tomorrow, it was in our contract, bye babe~" Shutting her cell phone shut, Rika slumps in the chair and looks around at all the people with yellow scarves.

"Jesus Christ, is yellow the new thing around here?" Rika mumbles and looks at herself.

"But I don't look good in yellow~"

* * *

Sitting in a café, Rika sips her tea, watching all the commotion outside. Flipping out her cell phone, she texts Mikado.

'I know that you're trying to live life and all…But please promise me at least one thing…Promise me that you'll be safe'

Rika hesitates but eventually pushes the send button and immediately she gets a response message.

'Sorry, I can't promise you that but I'll try,'

Sighing, Rika holds her forehead as drops of rain starts to descend from the sky.

"Idiot, you're growing up too fast…"

* * *

"Damn this rain," Rika grumbles while fighting against the wind when a familiar groan reaches her ears. She turns to see Shizuo bleeding.

"Shizuo!?"

* * *

"What were you thinking!? You could have called one of us! Or at least called a cab!" Rika exclaims while helping Shizuo down into the cab she called.

"Why!?" She nearly chokes the man.

"Why? Because I can," Shizuo replies lazily.

"You sound drunk," Rika sighs.

"Jeez, you're more work than my actual little brother," She rubs the bridge of her nose as the cab speeds towards Shinra's apartment.

* * *

"You're such an idiot," Rika sighs irritably, tapping her foot against the floorboard, watching as Shinra pulls out the bullets. Shizuo grunts at her but then groans.

"Hurry up and fix me up already, I need to go kill the bastards that did this, and this Kida Masaomi that ordered them,"

"…Kida?" Rika turns and raises a brow.

"I don't look after them and this is what happens," She holds her forehead.

"Anri-chan was it?" Rika looks down at the girl beside her.

"If you could fill me in on what's happening around here, please do so, I have a feeling I can get a lot of people thrown into jail and sued for this,"

* * *

"Oh I give up!" Rika yells at no one in particular as she staggers into a park.

"Ah, this case will be too big to file," She complains.

"Ah! Rika! Come! Take a seat!" Izaya calls out to her from the picnic area and Rika complies.

"You bastard…" She curses.

"Now, now don't be like that Rika!" Izaya laughs tossing a drink at her.

"Are you trying to create stress for me?" Rika glares before taking a seat next to him.

"What are you talking about," Izaya asks innocently.

"I knew it, I can't even include the law into this case," Rika grumbles.

"Oh? And why's that?" Izaya grins eerily.

"You know perfectly well why, if I send in the case, everyone's going to get arrested, even the kids…Plus I shot a few people too," Rika adds in the last part quietly.

"In my case, it was for self defense," Rika argued before Izaya could say another word.

"Of course, they all say that," Izaya chuckles.

"Sometimes I wonder, why the f*ck am I talking to you? Shouldn't I be killing you right now?" Rika leans on the table and glances at Izaya.

"Then I realize I can't, because if you get killed, I'm going to be assassinated by the mafia and yakuza or whoever you do dirty work with," She grumbles. On cue, Anri enters the scene and she tries to get into a fight with Izaya when he dodges all her slices and starts to run.

"That's right you f*cking flea, run, runaway you coward, f*ck yourself you little bitch," Rika swears.

"Oh, Tsukino-san, Celty was looking for you,"Anri said looking at Rika.

"Why?! I'm so tireeed," Rika whines, smashing her head against the stone table.

"Tsu-Tsukino-san!"

* * *

"Man, calling me out to tell me that Masaomi's ok? Couldn't she just text me?..." Rika stops in realization of something, she scrolls through the contacts on her phone.

"F*ck, I don't have her in here," Rika sighs before trudging on.

"I'm so f*cking tired, I have work tomorrow, I'm out of cigarettes, and my arms is bleeding, nothing can light up my day now," She scowls irritably when she sees Simon punch Izaya across the face, sending him flying into a sign.

"…PFFT! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rika points at them and tears start spouting out from her eyes as she laughs.

"I stand corrected! Oh my god, I love you Simon, I'm going to your sushi restaurant a lot more often now,"

* * *

After that gang fight, everything went back to normal.

"Mikado! You're not dead!" Rika squishes Mikado into her chest and swings him around.

"Oh? And you still have you're cute girlfriend~" Rika coos and teases Mikado.

"It's almost winter too, you have to wear more clothes ok?" Rika continues with the motherly act and then faces Anri.

"He doesn't know how to express his feelings well enough so I hope you understand him well enough. Please take care of him," She then bows towards Anri before running off to escape a flustered Mikado.

* * *

"What the f*ck is going on? Oh? Isn't that Yuuhei?" Rika squints into the crowd before facing Shizuo.

"Yeah, he received a death threat earlier so-"

"Shizuo-san!" Both of them turn to see young girls running towards them.

"Oh no," Shizuo picks up Rika and puts her in a certain position and he stands next to her stoically.

"What are you doing?" Rika whispers.

"Just go with it for now," He whispers back.

"Huh? Shizuo-san, who's that? Is she your girlfriend?" One of the girl's ask,

"Pft! Ha! As if, that would be considered incest," Rika grins before leaning down.

"Shizuo is like an adorable younger brother," She whispers as Shizuo irks.

"I'm Tsukino Rika, nice to meet you!" Rika smiles.

"We are Orihara Kururi and Mairu!" They both say simultaneously and Rika turns to stone.

"O-Orihara?" She turns to Shizuo who then nods.

"Have you seen Yuuhei-san?" Both of them look around while Rika seems to be permanently stoned.


	9. Night 126

"Hey you know it's not a good thing to lock up someone's siblings into a random room with no windows?" Rika speaks up as she watches Shizuo push a vending machine in front of the door to prevent the twins from escaping.

"They'll get out somehow, they're Orihara's after all," Shizuo replies and Rika smiles.

"I guess so," Suddenly Shizuo's phone rings and it's from Izaya. Looking behind her, Rika's eyes dilate when she sees Izaya.

"…I'm just going to leave and buy some shoes," Rika says out loud before fleeing the scene.

"I-za-yaa-kuuun,"

"F*CK! LET ME GET OUT OF THE AREA FIRST GODAMNIT!"

* * *

"I should be safe here right?" Rika buys a drink from a vending machine. She opens the can and drinks it when a stop sign comes flying past her face and into the wall just centimeters from her head.

"CAN'T I JUST HAVE A NORMAL DAY FOR ONCE?!"

* * *

"Ah, Michael, how nice of you to join me," Rika crosses her legs and leans on her elbow.

"Well, you are a co-worker after all, how could I refuse a colleague as beautiful as yourself," Michael sips his tea.

"Oh, flattering me will get you nowhere," Rika giggles.

* * *

"My god that was terrible," Rika complains running her fingers through her hair. Waving goodbye to Michael, Rika starts to make her way back to her apartment.

"…You can come out now, I know you're there," Rika calls out and Izaya comes out with a smirk.

"It seems that you've been stalking my dates lately," Rika continues to walk on.

"Mm…I will admit, its impressive how you've noticed,"

"Oh please, what won't you do?"

"So very true," Izaya laughs when Rika stops walking.

"…Hey…Wanna go grab some food?"

* * *

After ordering their food at a fast food restaurant, they sat down and Rika unbuttons her suit and the first few of her undershirt. Slumping down in her seat she sighs.

"Why are the guys at my work so boring?" Rika complains.

"That guy was like 30 somethin, I thought he could provide some sort of entertainment but I was wrong," She grumbles, biting into a fry angrily as Izaya watches her.

"You don't mind being so casual around me anymore, aren't you afraid of me?" Izaya smiles awaiting her answer.

"Pft, hell no….And isn't that a good thing? It means I trust and respect you," Rika counters.

"Are you sure you would want to do that?"

"I'll take my chances," Rika looks out the window and grins.

"Hey look…It's snowing,"


	10. Day 149

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MUTHAF*CKA!" Rika yells busting into Mikado's home.

"R-Rika?!" Mikado jumps in surprise.

"Here, I promised you laptop!" She hands Mikado a poorly wrapped box.

"Um…"

"I was in a rush and they didn't deliver it until this morning ok? Shut up!" Rika huffs.

"T-Thank you Rika but…What's with that outfit?" Mikado stares at Rika's Santa dress before looking away blushing.

"It's to get into the spirit!" Rika cheers.

"And maybe hook up with a few guys," Rika mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"…Ha, you've always been into the Christmas holidays," Mikado laughs.

"Of course! It's the one day when I'm happy for the entire day! Nothing can bring me down today! Ohohoho!" Rika laughs triumphantly.

"Have a Merry Christmas Mika-chan~ Spend quality time with your girlfriend!" Rika winks before exiting nearly tripping in her high heeled black boots. Shaking his head, Mikado laughs at Rika's weirdness.

* * *

Running around in a strapless Santa dress wasn't exactly easy during the middle of winter. But to Rika, seeing everyone smiles made it worth it.

"Well, aren't you cheerful?"

"You know for once I'm not going to get pissed off," Rika smiles and takes Izaya by the hand.

"Come on! Let's enjoy the holiday season you introverted, sadistic, creep!" Rika giggles pulling Izaya along with her. Walking around a snow covered Ikebukuro was magical.

"Is it always this pretty?" Rika asks but got no response.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rika rummages around her huge sack and then hands Izaya a small box.

"Go ahead, open it," Rika urges Izaya to open the box and when he does, there is a pretty glass queen piece used in chess inside.

"I noticed that your shogi/Othello/chess board game thing was missing a queen the last time I was at your office, so I thought I'd get you one instead considering I don't know anything else to get you for your Christmas gift,"

"Like I'd keep this," Izaya scoffs.

"I don't expect you to keep it, I just thought it would be great in your game thing. You can dispose of it anytime but for the time being, I thought it would be a nice gift," Rika shrugs.

"…" Izaya looks at the chess piece in silence and Rika laughs.

"Come on, don't be like that, how about a thank you?" Rika says jokingly and gently took Izaya's hand again before starting to walk when she stopped dead in her tracks. Letting go of Izaya's hand, her own gloved ones fall to her side. Up ahead was her boyfriend and another girl kissing. They then linked arms and walked away while time slows down for Rika. Izaya takes this to his advantage and walks up behind her.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend? Did you guys break up or something? Well I don't blame him, the girl is a model after all,"

"…" Rika's hair covered her eyes for a second before she turns her head up again with a smile.

"Haha, nice try but its Christmas! Christmas is the one time when I'm not allowed to cry, nice try I-za-ya-kun!" Rika made a peace sign and then started to smile gently.

"Besides, this is probably just karma for playing around…I need to go do something now, I'll see you later!" She waves and walks away slowly and Izaya is laughing. He's finally found something that will break her yet he doesn't feel as giddy as he should be.

* * *

Rika walks around town and watches the couples holding hands, blushing under the mistletoe, and acting all lovey dovey. She eventually ends up at the park and she sat down in front of the lake and reminisces the time when her boyfriend first confessed to her.

"Who would have thought we'd last 6 years before breaking up? On our anniversary too...I guess I'll send him a text saying I understand," Rika stares at her phone before putting it away.

"I'll do it tomorrow…Heh…I guess this is what happens when you decide to have a little fun with other guys," She leans back and props her arms onto the bench.

"The worst part is that I'm not sad about him….I'm ashamed of disappointing someone else…" She covers her eyes with her arm and laughed.

"I'm so pathetic," She stands up again and slapped her face.

"Time to finish delivering gifts!"

* * *

Walking through the front door, Rika throws her keys on the table and looks at the time.

"Ah…It's already 11:46PM…" She walks over to her desk and picks up the photo of her and her boyfriend. Staring at it for a few seconds before placing it face down on the desk. Changing out of her attire, Rika slumps onto the couch and covers her eyes. 11:52PM. Tears start to roll down her face.

"Ah…Seems like I didn't make it in time for Christmas to be over. You can come out now…Izaya," Rika mumbles gently. Soon enough, Izaya comes out of the shadows but his face was covered by the darkness of her home.

"…" None of them say a word when Izaya turns his back and walks towards Rika's door while Rika stands up and walks outside onto her balcony.

"…This is a perfect opportunity to tell you everything I guess…On our very first encounter on that rooftop…You had asked me why didn't I just jump and end everything. I answered I don't know right?" Izaya stops walking but he doesn't turn around.

"That was a lie…But I'm guessing you knew that already," Rika chuckles dryly.

"I was scared. I still am. I was scared my entire life, fearing abandonment, love, loss, about nearly everything…Then I met you…You are the reason how I'm able to say all of this right now. I'm sorry. I disappointed you…Didn't I?" Rika asks hesitantly.

"….Yes," He replies monotonously. His face still not visible to her and her back still turned towards him.

"I wasn't good enough to meet up to your expectations. I guess I really am worthless," Rika laughs bitterly.

"…Night 150," She whispers almost inaudibly.

"Izaya-kun…Please turn around," Izaya, surprised that Rika had asked him something, turns around slowly only to catch her smiling serenely.

"Merry Christmas…" With that, she falls off the balcony. Izaya instantly notices her belt gear and a note next to it. He walks over to it hesitantly and reads it.

_Dear Izaya,_

_If you're reading this then it means I've finally cracked and did it. Heh. It's been a wild few months huh? Heck you were in love with me weren't ya? Pft, guess we were both too stubborn to admit feelings for each other hm? I must be crazy…Choosing to fall for you of all people…That's right. I cried because of our fate and how it was never meant to be. Until now, I've never had the guts to do anything courageous until I met you. Anyways I left my belt gear for you and I hope you like that chess piece I got you. One last thing…Thank you…Orihara Izaya~_

_Tsukino Riko_

Izaya widens his eyes and rushes over to the balcony where he heard a sickening thunk and saw splatter of blood. Little did he know, Rika was repeating those words as she was falling. Thanking him for giving her the courage to finally let go for real. Izaya slides onto his knees and crushes the letter.

"Why am I feeling unsatisfied? I got what I wanted in the end right?! So why aren't I feeling satisfied?!" Izaya clutches his head.

"You…You're always two steps ahead of me!" He screams as the sirens of the ambulance overlap his screams.

* * *

Five month has passed since that day. Izaya is at his base tinkering with his game board pieces, specifically a sparkling glass queen chess piece, when Namie decides to mock him.

"Are you still thinking about her after all this time? I would have expected you to move on after an hour," Izaya glances at her.

"Who is this 'her' you speak of?" He responds with a smirk.

"Tsukino Rika of course,"

"Of course not. I never cared for the being anyways. She was merely a human who intrigued and entertained me but failed to continue to do so," He shrugs and stares at his board again.

"So why bother keeping that chess piece she gave you?"

"Would be a waste to throw away such a pretty gift,"

"Why not just admit your feelings? You've kept it all this time-"

"It is none of your concern," Izaya cuts her off and it's the end of the discussion.

* * *

Another month passes and Izaya is wondering the streets of Ikebukuro looking for people to manipulate when he sees Shizuo and thinks it is the perfect time to go and irritate him when he freezes at the sight of familiar mahogany hair with Shizuo. He runs up and pulls on the person's shoulder to reveal her face. Silver eyes and a tint of blue exactly like Rika.

"…Who-"

"Excuse me, who are you?" This woman cocks her head to the side.

"It's Izaya…Rika?" The woman cocks an eyebrow but smiles.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person, I am Fukui Mai," She answers humbly.

"But-"

"I-za-ya-kun," Shizuo dictates before pulling out a nearby vending machine and chucks it straight at Izaya who jumps out of the way and starts to run. Shizuo tries to give chase but Mai holds out a hand to stop Shizuo.

"Cut him a break will ya?" Mai asks and Shizuo sighs.

"Tch, fine, whatever," He lights up a cigarette and looks at Mai who is staring at the direction Izaya ran longingly.

"…I'm back where I started," She whispers to herself.

"…Are you sure you're ok with this…Rika?"

"Yeah…He deserves better, besides I can't keep up with his games. Now shall we get going…My dear onii-chan?"

"Yeah,"

_"…This is for the best. After all…He is always two steps ahead of me,"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

jc:hurhurhur!

cinna: wow...

jc: anyways, until season 2 comes out, youll hav to live in curiosity in this mysterious appearance of Rika

cinna: you troll

jc: haha, oh yeah, btw, i chose 6 months because apparently season 2 is set 6 months after the first season so yeah, thts an extra note

cinna: haha, alright, so until next time when the anime comes out~

CinnaRose and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
